


So, How Long Have You Had Those?

by mediumgrave



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Clothed Sex, Kevin has tentacles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stress induced tentacles, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, They both top at different points, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: "Are… Are those tentacles?""Oh!" Kevin looks at himself, surprised himself by their sudden appearance despite the fact that they are quite literally attached to him, sliding their way out of the hems of his clothing. "I suppose they are!"





	So, How Long Have You Had Those?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 3 - Tentacles  
Prompt from both @NihilistShiro and @RonTheMess on Twitter
> 
> Can y'all believe I almost didn't chose this prompt. Wild.

The entire week so far had been less than productive. Absolutely nothing was going as planned and everyone in Desert Bluffs was very aware of how this was particularly affecting their local radio host.

What made matters worse was that this particular situation wasn’t really anyone's fault. Everyone had been willing to some degree to help out with this project. But it was the environment that was causing issues. There had been a community wide sick day where everyone had managed to catch the cold. Then there was the rainy day, which in itself was a minor miracle considering there was not a cloud in the sun filled sky. But the rain had caused such a traffic jam for the town that had no clue how to deal with this weather pattern.

And today was the computer wide sick day where every computer had managed to catch the cold. Which had also infected the broadcasting equipment which had been running a fever, sneezing, and lost its appetite.

So Kevin was stuck at home, pacing in the living room. Surely there was something productive he could do to help pass the time. Maybe he could- no. Perhaps- absolutely not.

He forces his smile to be wider as his pace quickens in frustration. This was okay! He would find a way out of this situation if it killed him. Or- well not that far. Charles said that sort of thought wasn’t healthy for him. Which, Kevin disagreed as those thoughts are the ones that help to make the overall society healthier. But, this just reminded him of the current technological health crisis and oh that made him so! Not happy!

He’s still pacing when the front door opens to his house, only stopping for a second to make sure there wasn’t any danger. Instead his boyfriend is standing in the doorway, looking a little awestruck.

“Oh! Hi Charles, I wasn’t expecting you!”

Charles takes a step in, carefully closing the door behind him. “I know, I just thought I'd um, check on you. I-. Sweetheart?"

"Yes dear?"

Charles licks his lips, in a way that highlighted something other than nervous concern for his boyfriend. "Are… Are those tentacles?"

"Oh!" Kevin looks at himself, surprised himself by their sudden appearance despite the fact that they are quite literally attached to him, sliding their way out of the hems of his clothing. "I suppose they are!"

"When- I mean- How long have you had those?"

“Oh I don’t know when they first started showing up, but it’s been a while since they have made an appearance. I usually keep them put away as they get in the way of things. But every once in a while if I get in a,” there’s a pause here as he chuckles to himself, “mood of sorts. You know, that type of mood you get in where every little thing makes you unhappy?”

“Frustration?”

“Well I wouldn’t say that.” Charles was right of course, but something about naming the emotion didn’t sit right with Kevin. Still refusing to admit that he wasn’t in a happy mood right now.

Charles would normally point this out to Kevin, reminding him that it wasn’t bad to name his emotions accurately. But, he isn’t making eye contact with Kevin at the moment. Not in the way most people did when they notice Kevin’s features and were aggressively ignoring him. No, Charles was still being uniquely Charles with this. His gaze was set on Kevin’s tentacles.

Kevin takes a couple of slow steps towards his boyfriend. “Do you like them Charles?”

Immediately after asking the question Kevin is hit with an emotion. It makes his heart flutter, and makes him want to back away. Maybe he’s wrong about the staring and this was finally the thing that would scare his ever patient and loving boyfri-.

Charles swallows.

“Gods yeah.” He reaches a hand up towards the end of a sleeve where one of the tentacles is poking out, then he hesitates. “Can- Can I touch them?”

"Please do."

Charles does. It's wet and smooth, fleshy the way a tongue is. But also feels more like a Dolphin?

Kevin's breath catches slightly, it’s just a gentle touch but it feels teasing in the same way that barely brushing over the head of a cock is.

Charles however, doesn’t notice this at first and takes the tip of the tentacle in his hand. Holding it with his fingers, and gently stroking over it with interest with his thumb. He’s transfixed by it, and gives it a gentle and curious squeeze.

_“Ahh-”_

Charles stops his movements as he realizes what he’s doing. Which, he really should have suspected considering the entire situation so far. But, he looks up at Kevin, just as nervous and aroused as the other man. “Do you want to go to your bedroom?”

Kevin nods quickly, grabbing Charles hand as they head to his bed like curious teenagers about to share their first time together. But also like the middle aged adults who were about to spend one of their many times together.

They don’t bother closing the door behind them, there was a certain thrill in leaving it open despite the fact that there wasn’t anyone else in the house.

Kevin sits on the bed, and Charles immediately bends down and kisses him with passion. He runs his hands along Kevin’s arms, up from his wrists, up to his shoulders. From his shoulders down his torso, from his torso to his back. Feeling the damp lumps in Kevin’s shirt rise. Contrasting the difference in texture compared to his skin.

It’s very hard for Kevin to hold the kiss, distracted by the fever in which Charles is very keen on touching him every where possible. So, he breaks the kiss to lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Breath hot and moist against Charles’ neck, silent breaths being unrhythmically broken by noises of pleasure.

Charles’ hands are back on the front of Kevin’s torso. After another pass over and groping of the tentacles on his front, his hands are now fumbling with the top buttons of Kevin’s shirt being mindful of the tentacle peaking over Kevin’s collar. The unbuttoning is clumsy with attempted speed and excitement and Kevin can’t help but giggle at all of it.

Kevin helps with the last couple of buttons, grinning at his boyfriend whose gaze is focused on taking him in. His gaze is filled with lust, hunger, and awe. It makes Kevin squirm.

“I know I’ve said this before, but Gods Kevin you’re really fucking attractive.”

It’s almost overwhelming to think about. Just a short year ago Kevin thought that he wouldn’t be able to have any sort of relationship again. Friendship or otherwise, with the way that people were constantly turning away from him in disgust. But now, to be sexually desired in such an honest way? It’s lovely, and amazing.

Kevin buries his face in Charles’ chest to try and block out the overwhelming feeling of wet pin pricks in his eye sockets.

Charles gently rubs at Kevin’s shoulders, in a different way then the sexual touches he had been instigating before. “Do you still want to keep going?”

“Yeah, it’s just a lot.”

“A bad a lot or a good a lot?”

“A wonderful a lot.”

Charles slides his hands under Kevin’s open shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders, finally freeing the tentacles that were trapped under the fabric. And Charles’ quick hands return to the discovery of the tentacles that are a part of Kevin.

His hands roam from Kevin’s sides to his back, finding the area where the tentacles are sprouting out from. Charles decides that the pattern they are laid out are like the base of an angel’s wings. Which, made perfect sense for his Kevin.

He traces the base of each of them, making Kevin arch his back and lift his face off of Charles’ chest. Charles takes this opportunity to kiss at Kevin’s chest and lick a stripe to one of Kevin’s nipples. Kevin makes a lovely noise at that.

Much to Kevin’s displeasure Charles pulls away, and he whines.

Charles places a quick kiss to Kevin’s lips and smiles at him. Soft and sweet. “Can you lay on your stomach for me?”

Kevin nods and can’t move quick enough.

Charles moves onto the bed, and then on top of Kevin. Knees resting on either side of Kevin’s hips.

Here he has better accessibility to Kevin’s tentacles. He wraps a hand around one of them, stroking from the base up to the tip of it. They aren’t small by any means, length being at least the length of Kevin’s legs, girth being at least the size of his wrists. They’re also cold to the touch, which is mildly surprising due to the natural warmth of the human body. Yet, there they were, a refreshing change of pace.

They are also _ver_y wet. Charles pulls his hand away for a second to observe the sheen on his hand. It’s completely covered already with the clear liquid that the tentacle left behind. The consistency isn’t unsimilar to that of a silicone based lube.

Apparently things weren’t moving along fast enough for Kevin. While Charles was observing his hand, several of Kevin’s tentacles had inched closer to Charles. One of said tentacles brings him out of his thoughts in particular as it is now sliding across his throat causing him to gasp.

Kevin giggles under him as the rest of his tentacles join in caressing different parts of Charles' body.

Well, that was fast.

There's tentacles sliding both up and down Charles' shirt. Tips rolling across nipples, the length of tentacles wrapping around the squishy flesh of his pecks.

The tentacle at his neck wraps itself around it, not in a way that made him wary of choking, (not that would necessarily be bad) but the weight of it there is a unique sensation. Similar to that of the weight of a leash on a collar, but not quite.

Two tentacles are rubbing themselves across the rise of Charles’ hip bones. The slight bend of his hips giving them a place to fuck themselves.

"Charleeesss, you feel so good."

Charles moans in response, it was a little difficult to think of a proper response at the moment. He’s a little distracted by the everything.

A stray tentacle is now pressing at the fly of Charles’ jeans, desperately trying to get past the fabric but failing due to its squishy nature. Charles immediately unbuttons his pants, at least able to think clear enough to do that. He would have taken them off too, but Kevin’s still too excited to let him do that.

Several more tentacles slide into the newfound opening. Two slide along and caress Charles’ sensitive thighs. One slides down the elastic of his boxers and wraps itself eagerly around Charles’ hard cock. It immediately gets to work moving up and down it, squeezing and unsqueezing, rubbing all of the intensely sensitive parts that it can.

Both parties are a mess of pants, moans, and soft curses. Everything is slick and wet, and the lack of friction makes everything feel that much more intense. All along Charles’ body were waves of pleasure.

“Oh Charles I don’t- _haaah-_ I don’t think I’m _hmmnh!_ Going to last much longer-”

Charles groans, the thought of Kevin coming just from this making him even hungrier than he was before. _“Oh fuck Kevin, please please please God-.”_

Charles is chanting the name of every Deity that he can think of when he feels the wet from Kevin’s tentacles spill down him. Any inch of him that wasn’t already covered is no longer dry. The wet liquid slides down him, supplying even more sensation as gravity pulls it along sensitive skin. With that, Charles’ orgasm hits knocking the breath out of him. His entire body impossibly tight before releasing and reveling in the pleasure it brings.

The two of them don’t move for a good while. Neither of them having the energy to, not wanting to ruin the warm haze that settles over both of them. Neither wanting to admit that there was laundry to be done and showers to be had. Instead, when they do move Charles clambers off of Kevin to lay next to him. He wraps his arms around Kevin as best as he can, and holds him.

A shower could wait another minute or thirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title to this fic: Are Those Tentacles? Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?


End file.
